


Six A.M.

by frooit



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short, back home, moments in time, sunrise, teenagers probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six A.M.

Golden rod, reddish bronze, yellow orange, magenta, blue violet, pinkish grey—all the colours in a sunrise. It's liquid iron filaments shot throughout Connor's hair, the very ends alight, emblazoned. Each fibre thin strand exact in its relief and all too bright to stare at, but all too bright to look away. It's holding his stare, filling his letter box view. He's sucked in, blinking and squinting, gnawing his lip. If he were to reach out and touch him, just the ends of his chewed up fingers, he'd be scorched, burned away (anthracite clean).

Think statues of old lining cathedral thresholds, pearly white fingers reaching to the Heavens.

Think the first days, pure and even light. A lamp bathing virgin land, green and supple.

He doesn't touch, he hides behind his hand and a promise in Latin.

Think a painting, art, something you shouldn't muck up.

"Con—"

But he does anyway.

His brother turns, smoke leaking from the corners of his smile.

"Ah. Mornin', sleepy he—"

"Shut it."

He reaches for the cigarette—"Too fuckin' early."—and claims it.

The moment doesn't dwindle, it's gone.


End file.
